


а друг оказался вдруг

by tik



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hanbin is involved because he cannot resist him ;;;, How Do I Tag, Jiwon learns how to be a girl, Romance, doubleb - Freeform, gender switch, im sorry, others appear slightly?, she's pretty, tag in english just fun owo, Русский | Russian, кидать тэги на английском весело хехе, клянусь эта очень милая история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tik/pseuds/tik
Summary: ...девушкой.Ханбин, да и никто кругом, не знает, что и как произошло. Просто в один день Чживон проснулся девушкой.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 3





	а друг оказался вдруг

**Author's Note:**

> захотела и сюда, потому почему нет-то? Фем!Чживон моя слабость и как я уже писала на ФБ. Писала я это в трансе, который так и не разгадала. Но результатом сего стала эта история.   
теги не получаются, так что извеняйте если вы ожидала что-то другое :)
> 
> признание Ханбина нагло позаимственна у другого человека. очень запало в душу.
> 
> визулизация: https://sun9-5.userapi.com/c626324/v626324177/1913e/jL7pOxaQz4I.jpg  
https://sun9-13.userapi.com/c848536/v848536131/54d5/1BHufk9OIdQ.jpg

Ханбин смотрит на Чживон. У неё волосы до лопаток, на веках тонкий слой теней. Она в зауженных джинсовых бриджах и белой рубашке, повязанной на талии. Рубашка слегка натягивается на аккуратной, округлой груди, когда Чживон тянется разминая руки и спину от долгого ожидания. Узкие глаза, высокие скулы, верхние зубы всё также чуть выпирают и это до сих пор очаровательно. На левом, по-девичьи тонком запястье несколько браслетов, в ушах цветочные гвоздики. Ханбин смотрит и вспоминает, что года два назад было по-другому. Были высоко выбритые виски, проколотая бровь, низко натянутые штаны, майка чуть ли не до колен, хриплый голос. А ещё член между ног.

Ханбин, да и никто кругом, не знает, что и как произошло. Просто в один день Чживон проснулся девушкой. С высоко выбритыми висками, проколотой бровью, хриплым голосом, но теперь ещё с грудью и вагиной вместо члена. Чживон смеялся истерически и всё улыбался, будто это розыгрыш. Он ведь всегда улыбается. Ханбин благодарит бога за состоятельность их семей, потому что эту мистику — как ещё это назвать, Ханбин не знает до сих пор — проверить удалось везде и скрыть тоже.  
Первое время Чживон продолжает низко носить штаны, безразмерные майки и толстовки, не снимает пирсинг, стягивает грудь и ждёт эффекта йо-йо. Чживон не плачет, не истерит ни в первый день (истерика-пятиминутка в виде смеха не в счёт), ни после безутешных заключений врачей: «необъяснимо; необратимо?», ни через месяц, даже когда голос начинает меняться и становится чуть выше. А через полгода у Чживон идут месячные и всё, что скопилось за полгода, всё, что тщательно прятала Чживон, обрушивается масштабной истерикой. Потому что «у меня грёбаные месячные, Ханбин!», «я, черт его дери, настоящая баба!», «что мне делать? за что со мной так?». Ханбин тогда смотрел на кровь, струящуюся по внутренней стороне ног Чживон, и внутренне тоже кричал, потому что «парень, которого я до Луны и обратно, теперь девушка», «я тоже хочу знать, что делать». Она раскидывала всё, что попадалось под руку, чуть не разбила зеркало, кричала, плакала и снова кричала. Ханбин стоял и смотрел, не смея двинуться с места. Он не знал, что ему делать. Кричать и плакать хотелось самому.

Потом Чживон сидела, обняв колени, ничуть не думая о крови, смущении, и тихо плакала, уставившись в стену. А Ханбину будто под дых «это всё ещё Чживон», он присаживается рядом, обнимает и баюкает такого хрупкого сейчас человечка. Когда она успокаивается, отправляет её в душ, прибирает комнату после «цунами». Звонит Хаи и совершенно без смущения расспрашивает, что нужно девушке в эти дни. Хаи объясняет, осторожно уточняет, для чего (кого) ему это. Ханбин молчит, а Хаи нервно смеется и почему-то начинает шмыгать носом.  
Когда он возвращается из аптеки, Чживон в комнате до сих пор нет, а душ не шумит. Страх холодным комком образуется не то в груди, не то в животе, и перед тем как открыть дверь ванной, он тихо шепчет: «прошу, нет». А в ванной Чживон в одной футболке и с пачкой салфеток в руках. Около мусорного ведра Ханбин замечает скомканную салфетку в крови, видимо, промазала. Чживон не смотрит на него, глаза опухшие, оттого еще уже, и щеки у нее горят, говорит:  
— Просто она не останавливается… Ну кровь. Я полотенце испачкал.  
Ханбин выдыхает, понимая, что не дышал с момента, как открыл дверь. Он хочет сказать, что купил прокладки, и даже поделиться инструкцией. Замечает новую дорожку крови на правом бедре Чживон, она тоже замечает и тянет новую салфетку, чтобы вытереть, но смотрит на Ханбина и теперь у нее краснеет даже шея. Ханбин вдруг тоже очень смущается и вылетает из ванной, чуть не выбив себе плечо об косяк. В следующий раз он стучится, просовывает пакет и свежее белье и оставляет небольшую щель, чтобы усесться на пол и рассказать, какие прокладки купил, чем они отличаются и что сейчас ей лучше использовать ночные, потому что это первые месячные и еще неясно обильные у нее или нет. Ханбин вызубрил всё, что ему объяснили Хаи и фармацевт и что он вычитал в интернете, пока стоял в очереди.   
Он понимает, что сейчас выход его истерики и он избавляется от нее таким образом. Он не слышит шуршания пакета или звука, напоминающего клейкую ленту, но продолжает говорить уже о самом понятии «менструация». Это он тоже вычитал, только на обратном пути. Когда он замолкает, слышит тишину в доме и в ванной тоже. Не зловещую и даже не неловкую, просто будто выключили все звуки, чтобы успокоить сердце и дыхание. Вдох-выдох. На третий выдох Чживон выходит сама, в руках держит пакет, шея и щеки уже не горят, но она выглядит виноватой.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты должна отдохнуть, — Ханбин мягко улыбается, встает с пола. Разворачивает Чживон за плечи и ведет в ее спальню. — Так надо, — говорит он на её вялые протесты.  
Она надевает штаны, пока Ханбин достает плед, а после закрывает окно, чтобы шум улицы не отвлекал. Ханбин натягивает плед ей до подбородка, Чживон наконец-то смотрит ему в глаза и повторяет:  
— Спасибо, — и добавляет умоляюще, по-девчачьи так, — Полежи со мной.  
Ханбин соглашается, потому что знает — Чживон нуждается в его присутствии. Для неё объятие или же присутствие кого-либо рядом всегда было лучшей поддержкой и утешением. Потому сама только так и умела. Ханбин ложится поверх пледа, Чживон подкатывается ему под бок, и он вытягивает руку, чтобы она положила свою голову. Она улыбается, ещё раз благодарит и закрывает глаза. На 253 выдохе Ханбин понимает, что она уснула, и аккуратно встает с кровати. Идёт в ванную, достает мусорный мешок, оглядывает комнату в поисках пятен крови, но не находит. В прихожей забирает ещё один мусорный пакет с окровавленным бельём. Спуская пакеты в мусорный люк, Ханбин испытывает облегчение. Будто не мусор выкинул, а нечто большее. Думает, что дальше будет лучше.

Дальше не лучше, но и не хуже. Просто по-другому. После того дня Чживон перестаёт стягивать грудь, потому что болит. Ханбин повторяет, что во время менструации такое возможно. Чживон говорит: «быть женщиной так проблемно», но даже после месячных не стягивает грудь. Ханбин не напоминает, не то чтобы ему нравилась ее грудь и он всегда мечтал покупать лифчики (с пуш-ап эффектом или нет?). Делать это приходится самому, потому что Чживон категорически отказалась. Попросить об этом Сухён в голову пришло только в самом магазине. Ханбину тогда очень хотелось провалиться под землю. Он скупил штук двадцать самых разных. Неловкое «моя девушка любит разнообразие» не убедило кассира и смотрела она на него как на извращенца.  
Просто надо двигаться вперед, и Чживон, и он должны привыкнуть, что она теперь девушка со всеми вытекающими. Через два месяца она снимает пирсинг, Ханбин роняет, что необязательно, многие девушки ходят с пирсингом. В ответ получает твердое «не хочу» и больше они к этой теме не возвращаются. Ещё несколько недель спустя Чживон приносит ему почти весь свой гардероб, объясняя, что теперь девушка и гардероб нужно менять, хотя самое любимое оставила себе.

О том, что при смене гардероба он тоже должен присутствовать, его никто не предупреждает. Чжинхван-хён бросает тихое: «подкаблучник», Ханбин в ответ бросает: «сам такой» и улыбается Сухён, которая вызвалась помочь новоявленной онни. Нет, он не ждёт на диванчике перед примерочной Чживон в каждой обновке, он ходит между стеллажами с мужской одеждой, присматривая и себе что-нибудь. Потому что ждать утомительно и скучно, но на самом деле он ужасно боится увидеть Чживон в женской одежде. Это всё ещё Чживон, (когда-то) парень которого он любил. Даже наличие груди и остального не сильно меняет того, что это Чживон.  
Двойственность происходящего запутывает Ханбина и он не может разобраться, что сейчас чувствует. Ему бы радоваться, ведь теперь признаться будет нормально. Нормально в глазах общества. Они даже могут пожениться, и может быть у них будут дети. Но он-то влюбился в парня с низким, хриплым голосом, офигенными мускулами и прессом. В парня, который был гиперактивный и очень редко спокойным. Который не знал понятия личное пространство, наваливался на него, закидывал руки и был таким классным хёном.  
Голос Чживон всё еще низкий для девушки, но намного выше прошлого; за это время мускулы сошли, а от пресса остался лишь плоский живот. Будто природа (или что ещё? Ханбин всё ещё не знает) поняв, что крупно налажала, в ускоренном темпе пытается хоть как-то поправить ситуацию. Поэтому Ханбин теперь смотрит на Чживон не намного, но всё же сверху вниз, и сама девушка (господи) теряет первоначальную мужественность: плечи уже, бедра чуть шире, запястья тоньше и сама как будто вся меньше становится. Ханбин всё подмечает, потому что смотрит часто. В поисках прежнего Чживона. Но находит более нежную версию Чживона и теряется. Потому что это всё ещё Чживон и ему, кажется, нравится эта версия. У него сердце сжимается, когда девушка улыбается: глаз почти не видно, а улыбка слепит. Смех уже мягче, это не дикий ржач с запрокидыванием головы. Не то чтобы Ханбин был влюблен в этот дебильный смех, но он был привычен. Прежний Чживон не прикрывал губы рукой при смехе, но даже так Ханбин рад слышать и видеть, что новоявленная девушка до сих пор может смеяться.  
Он не может не сравнивать и при этом не чувствовать ничего, ведь это всё ещё Чживон. Всё это терзает и ест его. А мысль о признании дико пугает его. К старой боязни быть отвергнутым добавляется новая. Если раньше он боялся, что хён побьет и отвернется от него, то теперь боится, что Чживон почувствует себя преданной и разочаруется в нем. Эта ситуация изменила отношение людей, знающих подробности, — многие хоть и сожалели, но отдалились. Ханбин остался и уходить не собирается. Поэтому Чживон бесконечно верит ему, рассказывает все страхи, доверчиво засыпает рядом и, кажется, не понимает. Не понимает, что они вместе лепят из неё девушку, но Ханбин при этом остается парнем. А дружбы между парнем и девушкой не бывает — чаще всего это плохо заканчивается. Один всегда влюблен в другого.

Первый шопинг — Ханбин надеется, повторов не будет, — заканчивается чживоновским робким: «а это даже весело». «Очень» — думает он, увешанный десятками пакетов, с облегчённым счётом на кредитке. На его возмущённое «почему моей-то оплачивали?» Чживон расстроенно тянет: «а нельзя было?». У Ханбина от её расстроенно-виноватой моськи в груди будто что-то размякает и он чуть не ляпает: «тебе можно всё». Но вовремя себя одергивает и выдает лишь: «в следующий раз предупреждай просто». Чживон улыбается, благодарит и обещает предупреждать. Ханбин хочет дать себе подзатыльник за своё «следующий раз», а еще Чжинхван-хёну за его «подкаблучник», которое читает по губам, и в ответ шепчет: «сам такой». У хёна пакетов значительно меньше, но на каждое «оппа, а можно?» от Сухён он отвечает из раза в раз «да», улыбается и выглядит при этом таким влюбленным идиотом. Ханбин чуть-чуть даже завидует.  
Ханбин бесконечно рад, что Чживон не решилась облачиться в женскую одежду сразу. Говорит, что пока чувствует себя неуютно и лучше начнет постепенно привыкать дома. Ханбин «за» всеми конечностями, потому что ему тоже надо постепенно.

Ещё через месяц Ханбин понимает, что Чживон отращивает волосы. Волосы везде, кроме висков, уже отрасли, достают до кончиков ушей, и иногда она даже цепляет заколки. Ханбину странно, но о походе в парикмахерскую он не говорит. Интуиция подсказывает, что её это обидит. Он вообще старается несколько десятков раз обдумать свои слова прежде, чем произнести их вслух. Как бы воинственно Чживон ни была настроена на изменения, эти изменения сложные и почти год жизни девушкой ничто рядом с двадцатью годами жизни парнем. Она научилась говорить о себе в женском роде, привыкла к женской одежде, высчитала цикл своей менструации, привыкла, что внешности надо уделять больше внимания, и даже научилась накладывать легкий макияж. Были попытки готовить, но Ханбин был категоричен «то, что ты теперь девушка, не прибавляет тебе кулинарных способностей!». Но она всё ещё мыслит более рационально, по-мужски, и привычки мужские тоже остались. Правда, они выглядят нелепо и неловко в женском исполнении.  
Ещё есть семья, друзья, которым странно принимать Чживона теперь девушкой. С окончательными внешними изменениями — тем более странно. Родители Чживон говорят, что всегда мечтали о дочке. Чжиун-хён всегда добрый был, но теперь учится быть не клёвым старшим братом, а ласковым и очень заботливым. Даже спустя год никто не свыкся, но они честно стараются. Это семья и если они не примут, не поймут, никто другой этого не сделает.

Друзьям тоже странно, потому что в их компании девушек-друзей никогда не было. Они первое время тоже смеялись, ждали результатов многочисленных анализов, старались подбодрить. Но с каждым разом они приходили реже, младшим было не уютно с нуной (боже мой), а у Чжинхван-хёна случилась Сухён. Ханбин каждого чуть-чуть ненавидит за трусость, но ничего не говорит, потому что друзья не отвернулись совсем. Считает это испытанием их дружбы, с которым они худо-бедно справились. Чжинхван теперь не улыбается криво на чживоновское «оппа». Донхёк каждый раз приносит ей вкусняшки, а Чживон счастливо уминает их все, попутно жалуясь: «и как потом в дверь пролезать буду». Юнхён стабильно пополняет запасы косметики и прочих средств для ухода, конечно же, торговой марки Nivea. Ханбину кажется, что он от этого получает удовольствия больше, чем сама Чживон.  
Сложности возникли с Чжунэ, кто бы сомневался. С изменением Чживон их неловкость перешла на новый уровень и он даже не оставался с ней наедине в комнате поначалу. Потому что это всё ещё Чживон — почему бы не разыграть донсена. Оставив их так вдвоем, ребята совсем не ожидают, что через некоторое время Чжунэ выбежит из комнаты с воплями «Меня домогаются! Спасите!». Ханбин застанет ухахатывающуюся Чживон, у неё глаз почти не видно и она пальцами закрывает рот. Он даже не делает ей выговор, потому что видеть и слышать этот смех ему всё ещё нравится.  
Самым быстро свыкшимся был Чану. Он тоже смеялся поначалу, подбадривал, а когда стало ясно, что ничего как прежде не будет, принес новые игры и предложил Чживон порубиться в приставку, как они это делали десятки раз до этого.

***

Всё меняется при очередном совместном приходе родителей. Они сидят в гостиной и болтают. Мамы устроились на диване, отец и хён в креслах по бокам от дивана. Ханбин с Чживон сидят на полу на подушках напротив них. Его мама как бы между делом замечает, что «скоро они разъедутся, да?». Чживон удивляется:  
— Почему?  
Родители смущенно замолкают, Чжиун-хён смотрит снисходительно и хочет объяснить, но Ханбин опережает:  
— Чживон-а, — зовет он, и она поворачивается к нему, — ты девушка…  
— Ага. Я уже смирилась, запомнила и привыкла. Причём здесь это?  
Привычка перебивать не дослушав, а потом делать поспешные выводы, у неё появилась недавно. Ханбина эта привычка раздражает, и он не уверен влияние ли это женских гормонов, но раньше нуна (хён) так не делала и как бы вывод напрашивается сам. Он терпеливо выдыхает и начинает заново:  
— Ты девушка, а я парень и как бы… ну, — тут теряется уже Ханбин. Потому что ему кажется, что звучит как признание.  
— Ханбин, знаешь, ты меня этим не удивил. Причём здесь это и переезд?  
Отец Чживон смущённо поглаживает щёку, мамы смотрят заинтересованно, а Чжиун-хён весело улыбается. Ханбин проклинает всё.  
— Просто для общества совместное проживание парня и девушки предполагает наличие у них романтических отношений. И если родители подняли эту тему, значит, им задают неудобные вопросы.  
Ханбин всё ещё не верит, что окружение купилось на сказку о потерянной сестре-близняшке Чживона. Он рыдал, когда услышал полный миф. От смеха. Но проканало или деньги решают многое.  
— О.  
Он видит, как понимание обрушивается на неё, и хочет слегка ущипнуть за щёку со словами «эй, всё нормально». Ханбин не знает, чего ожидать, потому что раньше они оба были парнями и такой вопрос в принципе возникнуть не мог. Наверное, она сейчас будет возмущаться, потому что остальных это не должно волновать. А потом скажет: «это же Ханбин, о чем вы». Ему от этого даже как-то тоскливо становится.  
— Я тебе мешаю, да? — она расстроенно смотрит на него и прикусывает губу.  
— Чего? — Чживон — человек-неожиданность, в который раз удивляется Ханбин. — С чего ты это взяла?  
— Ну ты, наверное, хотел бы приводить сюда свою девушку, девушек… А тут я, хаха. Да и девчонки ведь ревнивые… Просто забыла, что у тебя должна быть личная жизнь и вообще ты когда-нибудь женишься. Прости. Ещё и родителям неудобства создала.  
Леность, спокойствие дня, проводимого с близкими людьми, испарилась на раз. Чживон продолжает извиняющимся тоном говорить что-то в том же духе, Ханбин не слушает. У него в груди буря, которую он пытается сдержать. Не перед родителями. Он не скажет, что личной жизни у него и нет толком. И уж тем более не будет кричать: «моя личная жизнь это ты — Ким Чживон. 3 года почти как».  
— …съеду, хорошо? — «съеду» выводит из оцепенения, он пропустил что-то важное?  
— Что?  
Чживон смотрит виновато, но с долей обиды в глазах. Поджимает губы и повторяет:  
— Как только присмотрим с мамой подходящую квартиру, я съеду. И будет тебе личная жизнь.  
Ханбин вскакивает на ноги, ему уже плевать, перед кем и вообще кто тут должен обижаться? Он открывает рот, готовый выпустить бурю, а она смотрит на него в ответ. Глаза ее влажные от обиды и непонимания. Господи, она же расплачется.  
— Делай, что хочешь, — клацает зубами и вылетает из комнаты и из дома тоже, натягивая конверсы. Ещё бы и из жизни, где есть Чживон, тоже вылететь вот так.

Впервые за долгое время Ханбин напивается. Последний раз он отпускал себя настолько год назад, когда всей этой гендерной херни не случилось. Тогда, кстати, он тоже пил из-за Чживон. От этого осознания становится смешно и горько.  
К Чжинхван-хёну он приходит пьяный-пьяный и плачется ему, потому что Ким Чживон хоть мужиком, хоть бабой его заебал. Хён слушает, гладит по голове и укладывает спать в комнате для гостей, оставляет на прикроватной тумбочке бутылку воды и таблетки. Ханбин хочет спросить: «почему я не тебя до Луны и обратно, хён», но перед глазами Чживон.  
Два дня он отлеживается у хёна. Хён не возражает, но говорит, что Ханбин трус. Ханбин не спорит — он, правда, боится. Боится прийти в пустой дом; боится, что Чживон не станет с ним разговаривать. Она, кажется, и не ждёт, не ищет его. Ханбин думает, что, узнав, где он (хён не сдаёт, а докладывает, ага), Чживон приедет и он получит заслуженную трёпку. Этого не происходит, и он пугается больше. А ещё ему стыдно перед родителями. На третий день он просит у хёна телефон, потому что свой забыл дома. Звонит маме, назначает встречу в центре и просит привести родителей Чживон. Без неё самой, конечно.

Ханбин просто хотел извиниться за свою выходку перед мамой и вторыми родителями, как в шутку назвал их много лет назад. Только вот, сам не ожидая, он говорит совсем не то. Рассказывает, как три года назад понял, что любит Чживон, тогда еще парня. Как был напуган и как ему было стыдно перед всеми за свои неправильные чувства. Как пытался разлюбить в попытках завести отношения с девушками, один раз даже с парнем. Но ничего не помогало. Наоборот он влюблялся больше, сильнее, и порой было так плохо, что однажды думал вскрыть себе вены. Говорит, тогда узнал, что у хёна девушка появилась. Ханбин смотрел на улицу, на прохожих и всё рассказывал и рассказывал. Было страшно посмотреть и увидеть пустые стулья, поэтому он продолжал говорить, вспоминая всё, что терзало. Он позволил проскользнуть обвинению в своих словах «знаете, полгода назад у неё была истерика и я так испугался, что уже не соберу её. Собирать её по кусочкам и оставаться сильным для неё, когда ты один, было так трудно». Под конец его голос сиплый, щёки мокрые и на душе так легко. Уже не страшно смотреть, пустые стулья или нет. Мамы плачут, не скрываясь, а папа смаргивает скупую влагу с глаз. Он берёт его ладонь в руки, сжимает и говорит:  
— Ты такой молодец.  
Говорит:  
— Ты хороший сын, я бы принял тебя в любом случае.  
Говорит:  
— Я так тобой горжусь.  
Ханбин хочет как маленький разрыдаться, потому что от своего отца он таких слов никогда не слышал. Но сдерживает слёзы, благодарит за то, что приняли, и говорит, что любит их тоже. Кое-как успокаивает мам, и потом все вместе, опустошённые и обновлённые слезами, пьют чай-кофе. Уютно молчат. Ханбин почти счастлив. Почти, потому что:  
— Чживон всё ещё дома?  
В этот раз он не смотрит, нагоняет запоздалое смущение, и потому не видит улыбки взрослых.  
— Она тогда расплакалась, обвинила нас в том, что мы придумываем невесть что и поэтому вы с ней поссорились. Заперлась в комнате и отказалась с нами разговаривать. Нам пришлось уйти тогда, с нами она ещё не разговаривает. Даже не знаю, что она делает, а ключей у нас нет.  
Папа усмехается и смотрит с хитрецой. Так Чживон смотрит, когда задумывает шалость — Ханбин с детства знает. Не раз потом вместе за эти шалости огребали. Он улыбается и говорит, что знает где лежат запасные.

***

Ключи, как ни банально, лежат под ковриком. Ханбин старается как можно тише открыть дверь и разведать обстановку. В доме тихо, только из его комнаты доносятся шорохи. Он игнорирует это и сперва заглядывает в комнату к Чживон — комната пуста. Ханбин волнуется, когда открывает дверь уже своей комнаты. Чживон сидит на его кровати в любимой балахонистой футболке и шортах из прошлой жизни, на полу рядом с кроватью коробка с салфетками. Под ней видит парочку смятых использованных. Она почти улыбается, когда видит его, но сжимает губы, сдерживаясь. Чживон никогда не умела говорить о чувствах, у нее вместо серьёзных слов касания и объятия. Поэтому Ханбин сам разводит руки в стороны и ждёт. Чживон в ту же секунду подрывается, влетает в его объятия и сжимает в ответ, насколько хватает сил.  
— Ким Ханбин, ты придурок!  
Ханбин смеется — это так напоминает о прошлом Чживоне. Но он счастлив обнимать и Чживон настоящую.  
— Не смейся, идиот!  
Ханбин смеется пуще прежнего, Чживон бьёт его по предплечью, но ему нисколечко не больно. Потом они сидят на полу у кровати и пытаются поговорить. Она говорит, что не надо было бурно реагировать на её слова и что теперь съедет, только если Ханбин сам её за дверь выставит. В прямом смысле. Говорит, что не возражает против его девушек и может иногда ночевать у родителей или Сухён. Тут она поджимает губы и хмурится, что становится понятно, как она возражает.  
И Ханбин думает попробовать не трусить. Чувствует, что если сейчас не скажет, выставит всё-таки за дверь.  
— Чживон-а. Насчёт девушки.  
Она превращается вся в слух и смотрит на него, а он в ответ, глаза в глаза.  
— Я уже три года люблю одного человека. Я знаю этого человека почти всю жизнь и готов на всё ради него. Никого другого уже не полюблю и очень боюсь потерять этого человека. Всегда боялся.  
Чживон отворачивается и шмыгает носом, на него больше не смотрит, роняет тихое:  
— Вот как. Рада за тебя, — и в голосе у неё слышны слёзы.  
А Ханбин продолжает, и господи он так надеется, что правильно читает реакцию друга-девушки-Чживон.  
— Помнишь, подростками мы придумывали признания, которые скажем своим любимым девушкам?  
— Ага.  
— Помнишь моё?  
Чживон снова смотрит на него, криво улыбается, и на секунду вся приобретённая женственность теряется, показывая прошлую её (его).  
— Что-то про Луну.  
Ханбин берет её левую руку и подносит к губам, целует тыльную сторону ладошки и:  
— Ким Чживон, я люблю тебя до Луны и обратно.  
Она смотрит долгие тринадцать секунд. Ханбин считал, да. И вместе с сорвавшимися с её ресниц слезами срывается к нему в объятия и ревёт. Как девчонка. Он обнимает её, тянет к себе на колени и ласково гладит по волосам. Он уверен, что услышит в ответ «а я тебя до боли в груди».

Ханбин, впервые услышав эту версию признания, сказал, что это совсем не романтично. Чживон тогда обиделся и назвал его признание пафосным. Они дулись друг на друга целый день, а на следующий хён подошёл первым со словами «у нас ещё нет девушек, а мы уже из-за них ссоримся. Чую, от них проблем не оберешься». И на недомолвку они забили. А потом он влюбился в хёна и до слёз захотел услышать это неромантичное признание от него. И хён был чертовски прав, когда говорил про проблемы с девушками. Самой проблемной оказался он сам. Ханбин от иронии смеяться хочет и за своими мыслями почти пропускает, то самое неромантичное:  
— Я люблю тебя до боли в груди, — голос у неё хриплый от слёз, и голову она не поднимает, говорит ему это в грудь, а затем добавляет, — только не так долго.  
— Посмотри на меня, — Ханбин не хочет дразнить, он хочет ещё раз услышать, только глаза в глаза. Он самую капельку не верит своему счастью.  
— У меня лицо опухшее и глаза красные, нет, — отнекивается, сильнее зарываясь/утыкаясь ему в грудь. «Куда уж сильнее» — думает Ханбин.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Она отнимает голову от его груди, вытирает щеки, пару раз шмыгает носом и медленно, будто карабкается взглядом, всё-таки смотрит на него. Ханбин чуть приподнимает её за подбородок и просит повторить. Чживон хочет отказаться — он видит её смущение. Оно красной краской поднимается от шеи к щекам. Но, видимо, Ханбин смотрел слишком умоляюще, потому что она повторяет не отводя глаз:  
— Я люблю тебя до боли в груди.  
У Ханбина внутри счастье пузырится. Он поддается вперёд, легко касается её губ, щёк, подбородка, кончика носа, а затем снова возвращается к губам, только чуть дольше, как давно мечтал — делится счастьем.

Из гущи воспоминаний его выталкивает болючий тычок под рёбра. Чживон стоит перед ним, смотрит недовольно, кажется она не дозвалась его и пустила в ход острые, теперь, локти.  
— Ким Ханбин! Сколько можно настолько сильно задумываться?! Регистрация началась, ребята ушли вперёд. Идём.  
У них совместный отпуск с ребятами и посадка на самолет. Ханбин кивает на каждое слово и просто уверен, что выглядит сейчас как влюбленный идиот. Он хватает всё ещё ворчащую девушку за ладошку, где на безымянном пальце блестит помолвочное кольцо, и целует.  
— Чживон-а.  
Девушка улыбается на его ласку, заглядывает в глаза, ждёт.  
— Я люблю тебя до Луны и обратно.

У Ханбина внутри счастье пузырится до сих пор.


End file.
